Uh Oh
by KasWithoutPause
Summary: Slight influence from the X-men and Magneto, but completely made up characters! Janelle asked Leo to be her girlfriend on a whim, and being, well, Leo, he said yes. But when a new girl shows up while Janelle is gone due to a 'family emergency', the Davenports can't help but befriend her. What's worse? She and Janelle just so happen to hate each other. Better than summary! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything! Let me know what you think! Prologue, chapters will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

Best friends dating two brother is one thing.

Enemies dating two brothers is another.

Throw in a bionic and two mutants, you've got yourself a not so funny bad joke.

* * *

Junior year was supposed to be great, epic, and it was, but–if you ask anyone in the Davenport household–maybe it could have been toned down just a little bit.

Being bionic and all, Adam, Bree, and Chase have seen a lot in their few short years of leaving the house, but they had never seen anything like this.

When Janelle and Leo officially became a couple and Bree and Owen finally broke up, they made a promise, that no matter what, they would be there for each other. Period. Leo promised them that they came before Janelle, always.

So why didn't he keep that promise?

Even worse, why did Bree turn her back on her family?

Why is Adam so obsessed with being a hairstylist.

And why the hell does Chase think he's in love?

It all comes down to one very, very tiny reason.

Her.

* * *

**Did I spell Janelle's name right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own anything!**

* * *

"Oh, will you stop mopping around, Leo? It's getting annoying." Well, that was Adam, going from funny to oddly serious within the minute.

"Spell mopping." Was Leo's comeback, a good one at that, as it got Adam too wrapped up in his thoughts of trying to spell a word that we all knew he couldn't spell.

And if on cue Bree walked threw the door, texting away. She looked up briefly at me and smiled.

"Caitlyn wants to hang out with you today after school."

"Uh, how about 'no'? Works for me all the time."

"You know, Chase, you should really think of her feelings more." I turned around and simply looked at her, within seconds we were both laughing.

"How can you guys be laughing right now? Janelle's gone." It was kind of funny, how if I hadn't known better from hearing their conversation this morning, I would have thought she was dead from his tone. And apparently Bree actually did.

"Wait? Janelle's _gone_? Like _gone, gone_?"

"Oh, don't worry, Bree," Adam said from where he was now sitting on the stupidly bright yellow stool by the counter, "she's just out of town for a little while."

"A little while? How–"

"Leo, it's just for a few weeks, give it a rest, will ya?"

"Really, Chase? It's just _that_ easy, huh?"

"Leo, what I mean is–"

"School time!" Mr. Davenport sand before I could finish, I looked to Bree and shrugged. We got out backpacks with Adam from where they lied on the couch and left through the front door with only a simply "Bye, Mr. Davenport." coming from us. Leo stomped his way to school behind us.

* * *

I had just finished my first class, Spanish, easy, but I was surprised to not have seen Principal Perry at all this entire day. Oh, well, we all knew that she was going to show up eventually, that was inevitable.

I got to my locker and started to put everything was when I looked over and saw a small girl opening the locker beside me and taking books out of her backpack to put it. I was worried that maybe I had just never noticed her before, she looked small enough to blend into a crowd, but I instead pushed those thoughts away quickly and introduced myself.

"Uh, hi, I'm Chase Davenport, are you new here?"

The short girl pushed some of the frizzy reddish-brown hair out of her face and behind her ear, and as soon as I got a glimpse at her face, more importantly her eyes, I knew that there was no way that this girl could get lost in a crowd. At least not due to her looks. The girl then turned and look at me, I was easily a foot taller than her, though she didn't seem to mind, she was probably used to it. And then she smiled, and my heart leaped; though I wasn't sure why.

"Sort of . . ." she turned back to her locker and closed it, and to my surprise, she didn't lock it. "I used to go to school with a lot of the kids here, but then I moved out of town a few years back."

"Oh, that's cool." I looked down and noticed that her shoes were untied, the laces dragging. I looked at her then, wondering, she was in a blue turtleneck with a plaid shirt over it, worn out and mainly red in color, I could tell from the side that the buttons were on that it was a mens shirt. Her black jeans were baggy on her small frame, although they were obviously skinny jeans. The only skin showing on her was her face, chin, and hands. She was definitely weird, but I didn't know in what way.

"So, what class do you have next?" I asked as politely as I could.

The girl didn't look down, nor did she even take a second or so to think about it, she simply blurted out the answer without hesitation. "Science." I couldn't help but smile.

"So do I, how about I show you there?"

"Sure, Lord knows I'll get lost the moment I turn around." I smiled as she laughed slightly and I put my hand up in the direction of the classroom.

"This way, Miss–" and then I stopped and we both laughed.

"Laken Reese." She responded effortlessly.

"Well then, Miss Reese, right this way." She smiled back at me and we found our way to the classroom.

* * *

After science, which I was surprised to learn that–despite never actually being able to be smarter than me–she was ahead of our classes by far, like, college level. But I made no point in bringing it up as we walked to lunch.

She seemed fascinated by the school, and everything about it, when she had met one of our lunch ladies on our way to the cafeteria she seemed shocked by the way she acted. So I guessed that she went to a private school before this.

When we arrived at the cafeteria Bree literally started bouncing her seat, and Leo still looked glum.

"Hi!" Bree shouted as she began to bounce up and down on her heels, shooting questions off so fast that even I had trouble keeping up with them, but Laken seemed to have no problem whatsoever with both keeping up and answering them all perfectly and in order. This only made Bree even happier. "We're going to be _best friends_! Trust me!"

Laken smiled and laughed before nodding her head, "Yes, I'm sure we will be!"

The two of them laughed as Bree pulled her back down into the empty seat next to her and they started chatting. I looked at Leo and he sighed.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Not much happened until Adam showed up, and all he really did was squeal about how small she was, not that she seemed to really care, she just laughed and said she got it a lot whenever one of us apologized for him. Which caused Leo's remark of "Of course you get it a lot, look at you!" that one shocked everyone, but once again she brushed it off as if it were nothing.

She fit in well with the four of us, that was for sure.

* * *

Of course that all changed when Adam was telling Mr. Davenport what he had said to her about how he could 'lift a hundred of her without a problem'.

Normally Mr. Davenport wouldn't have freaked out about such a thing, but he had been on edge ever since Marcus had found the lab, so he blew up at Adam and told him that he 'needed to hold his tongue better' about our bionics, not that I didn't agree with him, but it was still pretty harsh.

He ended up crying for about an hour, and whenever anyone asked him if he was okay he would scream and threaten to 'bend them'.

But the funniest part was when he came up a little while later and said, "How come everyone stopped checking on me?"

* * *

I checked my texts right before I went to bed, as I wasn't as obsessed as Bree was, only to find one from a certain Laken Reese who just wanted to say 'Thank you for keeping me unlost.'

I couldn't help but feel something when I read it. But it wasn't until Bree said from behind, "She likes you. I don't know why, so don't ask me, but she does."

* * *

**How'd I do? It'll get better, I promise!**


End file.
